


Baby Yoda

by natoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth
Summary: Разве можно пройти мимо и не нарисовать бэби Йоду?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Baby Yoda




End file.
